A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to wire brushes, and more specifically to wire brushes providing an improved handle.
B. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types and styles of wire brushes are known. While many known wire brushes generally work well for their intended purposes, what is needed is a wire brush that provides better performance than known wire brushes.